The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various forms of mobile platforms, for example commercial aircraft, include a plurality of windows formed in a wall portion of the mobile platform. Such windows are often made up of several component parts, one or more of which are typically held to an interior wall panel of the mobile platform via a plurality of spring clips or other independent fastening implements. The need to use such implements to hold various components of the window assembly in place in an opening in a wall panel portion of the mobile platform adds to the time and expense associated with construction of the mobile platform. Such construction often makes the window assembly difficult and/or complex to remove in the event that the window assembly needs to be replaced.
Alternative methods of securing a window assembly within a wall panel of the mobile platform have involved the use of adhesives. As can be appreciated, the use of adhesives to secure one or more portions of a window assembly further adds to the complexity and time that is needed to install the window assembly. The use of adhesives also adds to the time needed for disassembly when the window assembly needs to be removed for service or replacement.
Present day window assemblies that require the use of numerous fastening clips and/or adhesives for securement within an opening in a wall panel often also form relatively heavy assemblies. This is particularly so when a number of window assemblies need to be included on a mobile platform, such as a commercial aircraft, which may have 40, 60 or more such window assemblies located on the port and starboard sides of the fuselage. Thus, a window assembly that eliminates one or more retaining components can represent a significant overall weight savings on a mobile platform for those applications where a large number of windows are used.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a window assembly that requires even fewer component parts than present day window assemblies, and which can be installed quickly and easily in a wall panel of the mobile platform without special tools, adhesives, or complex assembly procedures. It would further be highly desirable if such a window assembly could be removed without time consuming and complex removal/disassembly procedures, in the event replacement or repair of the window assembly is needed.